


Ready For Anything

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Ready For Anything

**Title:** Ready For Anything  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Life  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance, have your insulin ready!  
 **A/N:** I'm serious about the insulin.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Ready For Anything

~

“It’s finally over,” Ron declared.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, we can finally call ourselves Aurors.”

Ron fondled the badge he’d just been handed by Minister Shacklebolt. “They say real life begins now,” he murmured.

Harry smiled and grabbed Ron’s hand, raising it to his lips. Harry kissed Ron’s ring finger where there was a simple gold band. “Real life began when I gave you this,” he said.

“True,” Ron said. “And I’ve never looked back.”

“That’s lovely,” Hermione observed from behind them. “But we’re supposed to get our assignments now. Are you ready?”

Harry squeezed Ron’s hand. “For anything,” he vowed.

~


End file.
